the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
New York
New York most commonly refers to: * New York (City), the most populous city in the United States, located in the state of New York * New York (State), a state in the Northeastern United States New York may also refer to: Places United States New York state * New York metropolitan area, the region encompassing New York City and its suburbs * New York County, covering the same area as the New York City borough of Manhattan ** The U.S. Postal Service "New York" address, designating Manhattan. * Province of New York, a British colony preceding the state of New York * New York Harbor, the city's main waterfront * Brooklyn Navy Yard, referred to as "New York" in naval histories Other states * New York, Florida, an unincorporated community in Santa Rosa County * New York, Iowa, an unincorporated community in Wayne County * New York, Kentucky, an unincorporated community in Ballard County * New York, Missouri, a ghost town in Scott County * New York, Texas, a community in Henderson County Media and entertainment Film and television * ''New York'' (film), a 2009 Bollywood film directed by Kabir Khan * New York: A Documentary Film, by Ric Burns * [[New York (Glee)|"New York" (Glee)]], the second-season finale episode of the Glee television series Literature * ''New York'' (Morand book), a 1930 travel book by Paul Morand * ''New York'' (Anthony Burgess book), a 1976 work of travel and observation * ''New York'' (magazine), a bi-weekly magazine founded in 1968 * ''New York'' (novel), a 2009 historical novel by Edward Rutherfurd Music * "New York" (Eskimo Joe song), 2007 * "New York" (Ja Rule song), 2004 * "New York" (Paloma Faith song), 2009 * "New York" (St. Vincent song), 2017 * "New York" (Snow Patrol song), 2011 * "New York" (U2 song), 2000 * New York EP, by Angel Haze, 2012 ** "New York" (Angel Haze song) * ''New York'' (album), an album by Lou Reed, 1989 * New York, an album by Antti Tuisku, 2006 * "New York", a song by the Sex Pistols from their album Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols, 1977 Sports teams American football * New York Giants, members of the East Division of the National Football Conference of the National Football League (NFL) (1925) * New York Jets, members of the East Division of the American Football Conference of the National Football League (NFL) (1959) * New York (World Series of Football), a term given to a professional football team for the World Series of Football (1902–1903) Baseball * New York Mets, members of the East Division of the National League of Major League Baseball (MLB) (1962) * New York Yankees, members of the East Division of the American League of Major League Baseball (MLB) (1901) Association Football * New York City FC, a professional soccer team based in New York City that competes in the Eastern Conference of Major League Soccer (MLS) * New York Cosmos (disambiguation), one of several soccer teams to have been based in New York City * New York Red Bulls, a professional soccer team that competes in the Eastern Conference of Major League Soccer (MLS) Hockey * New York Islanders, members of the Metropolitan Division of the Eastern Conference of the National Hockey League (NHL) (1972) * New York Rangers, members of the Metropolitan Division of the Eastern Conference of the National Hockey League (NHL) (1926) Other sports * New York GAA, one of the county boards of the Gaelic Athletic Association outside Ireland, responsible for Gaelic games in the New York metropolitan area * New York Knicks, a professional basketball team, part of the Atlantic Division of the Eastern Conference in the National Basketball Association (NBA) Ships * [[SS New York|SS New York]], several ships * [[USS New York|USS New York]], the name of several United States Navy ships and submarines * [[SS City of New York|SS City of New York]], a ship * [[SS New York City|SS New York City]], the name of several ships Other uses * ''New York'' (pinball), a 1976 pinball machine by Gottlieb * New York (typeface), a 1983 Macintosh font * Tiffany Pollard (born 1982), nicknamed "New York", star of the reality TV show I Love New York Category:New York